1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to an electronic system that generates multi-phase clocks, and a method of training the same.
2. Related Art
In an electronic system in which a master apparatus such as a processor or a controller communicates with a slave apparatus such as a lower level processor (e.g., a memory controller), a data storage apparatus, or a memory, the master apparatus and the slave apparatus may communicate with each other by transmitting and receiving data to/from each other. In an electronic system where the master and slave apparatuses have asynchronous interfaces, the master apparatus transmits a clock signal to the slave apparatus so that the slave apparatus can be synchronized with the clock. Such an electronic system may control the interface between the master and slave apparatuses so that the data transmission between them may be synchronized with the clock signal.